Brother and Sister VS The Prophecy
by DeadlyDarkAngel
Summary: After defeating trigon. Theres another prophecy but this one includes HER BROTHER! pairings in the future are Robrae and others. OC included. R&R T to be safe.
1. Fights and arrivals

Newly edited first chapter.

New Place or Scene

"_Thinking"_

"Talking"

* * *

><p>Titans Tower<p>

It was an ordinary day at Titans Tower. Raven was reading another one of her many books. Robin in the training room training. Starfire was cheering on both Beastboy and Cyborg, who were playing video games. Robin came out of the training room only to get some water. He stayed to watch the guys play video games. Starfire looked at him for one minute, then went back to cheering for the boys. The door bell rang, and only Robin and Raven acknowledge it. Raven put her book down and walked to the door. She was greeted by the mail man. He gave her the mail and a package said goodbye and left. She looked through the mail to find bills and fan letters. When she came across the package however, she paused as she saw her own name. She dropped of the bills to Robin and then sat down and started to open her package. When it was fully opened, she was shocked to see things from her childhood.

"Hey, Dark Girl what's in your package?" Cyborg said bringing Raven out of her trance. She looked over and noticed they were watching her, while trying to see what was inside her package.

"Nothing important." Raven replied in her usual monotone voice.

"Ok, then what was in it Rae." Robin said in his famous leader tone.

"It's personal belongings if you must know. And no you can't see them." Raven replied icily while glaring.

"Come on Raven we want to know more about your past." Beastboy complained. "You never tell us anything about it!"

"You already know about Trigon. That's all you need to know. The other part is more cherished to me. So I don't want nor do I have to talk about it." Raven snapped.

"Friend Raven why don't you wish to share your past with us." Starfire asked innocently.

"Because I don't. I'm not the only one either Robin has never told us his past, or Cyborg, or Beastboy. What I don't understand is why my head is getting chewed out when I'm not the only one!" Raven exclaimed before grabbing her package and leaving the room. The reat of the Titans looked at each other guiltily. They knew that they shouldn't have pressured her on something they all didn't like to talk about.

* * *

><p>With Raven in her room<p>

When Raven got to her room she opened the package full of her childhood. Her books, toys, and her favorite part the pictures. Her favorite picture that was in the box, was the one with her and her brother they were hugging. He was what she missed the most in her childhood. He helped her with everything she had to do. He went missing after Trigon destroyed Azarath. She cried for her mother and brother to be alive somewhere, but that was long ago. She had learned to forget about it. The Titans replaced them in a way, but they only filled the hole in her heart particially. She wished she could see her brother at the very least, just one more time. After looking at the items over again, she reluctantly went to make a cup of tea.

* * *

><p>Back in the main room<p>

Raven walked in to find all the Titans sulking. She ignored them and continued on to make her tea. While it was boiling she grabbed her long forgotten book and started to read while she waited. The other titans finally noticed her presence and walked over. She had noticed them walking over, but ignored them.

"Um Raven. We just wanted to apologize for our behavior earlier. We're sorry. We just wanted to learn more about your past." Robin said and the others nodded in agreement. Raven read their emotions to see if that was true. After she confirmed they weren't lying, she went to fix her tea.

"Hmmm I don't know you emotions just scream that your not sorry at all." She said. _"I might as well have some fun before I forgive them."_ She thought.

"We truly are sorry friend Raven please forgive us." Starfire said with a puppy dog face.

"Dude how can you say that?" Beastboy said.

"Come on baby sis we'll do anything." Cyborg pleaded. This caught her attention.

"Anything?" Raven asked with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Anything," the others said at the same time.

"So then Beastboy will do all my chores for the next three months right?" She asked innocently.

"Yeah, he'll do it." Robin, Stafire and Cyborg said before Beastboy could disagree.

"Ok, now I forgive you" Raven said lightly. After she said that a white light filled the room and a person came out. He looked around as if he didn't know where he was. He looked at the group, his eyes stopping once he reached Raven. It took Raven one minute to realize who he was. She could only say one thing, "Falcon?"

* * *

><p>Review, let me know if I missed something that was incorrect.<p>

DeadlyDarkAngel


	2. Explanations

Well chapter 2! Thanx Reviewers!

New place or scene.

"Talking"

"_thinking"_

**Someones POV/ something important.**

* * *

><p>Titans Tower<p>

"Raven, who is this?" Robin asked putting himself in front of her as a human shield along with the other titans. She ignored him and walked to the man she called Falcon. When she was in front of him she gave him a tackle like hug that could rival with Starfires. With the surprise and fore of the hug Falcon fell on the ground with Raven on top.

"Nice to see you to Raven. Can I breath now?" Falcon asked with a little hope for air. Raven reluctantly got up, then punched his shoulder. "Owww what the hell was that for?" He asked while rubbing his shoulder in pain. The titans noted that Falcon had the same hair color and eyes as Raven. Though he wore dark brown pants and a t-shirt that was dark brown at the bottom with different shades of brown in the middle than white at the top. He was wearing the same belt as Raven, but it was white and white combat boots. He was also much more musclular.

"For not showing yourself, I mean for Azar's sake I was seven years old. Ten years I thought you were dead after Trigon destroyed Azarath. And I prayed that you or mom would show up to help me, but no one came! I had to find ways to eat, where to sleep, and how to fight. Hell, I might have been dead if it wasn't for Bruce." Raven shouted at him, holding back tears. The titan boys were snickering at what she said. Robin however stopped when she said Bruce. Starfire just didn't understand.

"Mom wasn't exactly killed, she's just trapped in a time stream at the moment. I've been trying to get her out of there. Not to mention trying to find the Angel of Azarath as well. Then I find said Angel only to be nearly killed in a hug, after that getting punched for not finding you earlier. You're impossible." Falcom declared.

"You deserved it" Raven replied in a sing-song voice, while smirking.

"Evil frickin' sister, and her evil frickin' ways that make me guilty." Falcon muttered even though Raven heard along with the titans. Falcon finally noticed the audience. "Raven, are you going to introduce me or am I not welcome anymore?"

"Right, ok the alien girl is Starfire. Who will not hug him til I say so. The robotic teen is Cyborg. The grass stain in front is Beastboy. And finally Robin, our oh so serious leader." She said smirking. "And titans this is my older brother Falcon. Star you can hug him now." Star jumped on Falcon and he quickly turned purple. While the others were in shock. "Star let him go before you kill him."

"Ooops my bad."Star said sheepishly.

"Thanks Raven." Falcon said both thankful and sarcastic at her, after he could fully breath.

"No problem." Raven said grinning.

"DUDE WHAT THE HELL. You **never **smile or act playful. And now because some random person says he's your brother you do. And on top of thhat NOTHING is blowing up." Beastboy yelled. Falcon smirked at this information. Raven however rolled her eyes.

"Beastboy I suggest you shut-up, because even though Raven is an angel of Azarath. She is still entitled to be able to kisk you sorry ass." Falcon stated while giving his little sister a knowing look. Raven scowled at her brother, then Beastboy was hanging from the ceiling.

"Raven put him down." Robin said in his leader voice. Raven did as he was told and Beastboy fell on his face. Falcon started laughing unable to contain it. "So your her older brother?"

"Last time I checked I was and that was like ten seconds ago." Falcon said sacastically.

"Yeah they're related." Robin told the others "Because they are both sarcastic and laugh when BB gets hurt. And the fact that they look almost exactly alike."

"No really Robin?" Raven asked sarcastically.

Robin faced her glared and said " I could do without the sarcasm Raven."

"Trust me, she won't. When we were little she used to make fun of rich guys by using her sarcastic ways. Our mother got mad at her a lot because of it. The funny thing was lots of men in Azarath tried to get arranged marriage for their sons with her. God they would be gone after about ten minutes with her." Falcon explained.

"Wow and you call her the angel of Azarath." Cyborg asked.

"Well, yeah mostly because she was the most innocent child in Azarath, believe it or not." Falcon answered.

"Now that is bullshit." Beastboy said.

"Actually Beastboy I helped Azarath everyday. Whether it was helping the poor, or reading to little kids. I used to help the elders and planted things all over. I was also the best student in Azarath too." Raven said blushing in embaressment. "So anyway why are you here again?''

"There's a new prophecy and it involves the both of us and our true loves." Falcon replied.

Raven scoffed "You now very well, Falcon, that I don't believe in true love."

Falcon smirked "Is that so? I distinctly remember a five year old Raven" he got shut up by Raven who glared at him. He wasn't intimidated by her glare, just her powers.

"Yeah go on go on." Beastboy prodded. Raven looked at him as if daring him.

"Nevermind, anyway we have to find them. So you had better start looking. Besides **he **is looking for you, and I'm staying here whether your friends like it or not to protect you."

"No its fine. Do you have powers to?" Robin asked.

"Yes just not as many as Rae." Falcon answered. "I just control fire, wind, and flying animals mythical or not.

"That's a little compared to Rae?" Beastboy asked.

"Yep, she aquired more powers from Trigon, mother, and Azar." He said proudly showing off Raven a little while she blushed.

"Ok so what does the prophecy say?" Raven asked trying to divert their attention.

"Well it says." Falcon said.

* * *

><p>CLIFFY dont hate me anyway review<p>

darkangel0427


	3. The prophecy

Well lots of people love this story so i guess i might continue BUT ill stop if there is not many reviews also i like to send special thanks to reviewers if they say something sweet :) For those of you who dont sign in o well :) FOR others who dont like to be PMed whatever. But I love to read what u all think. :P well enjoy

New Scene/place

_"Thinking" or for the prophecy_

"Talking"

**Something important/ persons POV**

* * *

><p>Titans Tower<p>

"_Born of light and darkness. Born of angel and demon produced these three. Two of which are good while one turns bad. The two must find thy true love by the 30th of may or thy beloved ones shall die. The third will release havoc when he finds the angel of darkness. Born from an angel and Trigon. She will be the most powerful being on Earth along with her opposite. Thy loves will be their power. If thy fail water becomes poisoned. Land becomes aflamed and the sky 'falls'_." Falcon said perfectly from his memory. He looked at their reactions Beastboy was laughing, Robin was in shock with Cyborg, and Starfire was looking at the others in confusion.

Raven who previously had a horror struck face asked "The third person please tell me it wasn't."

"Sorry Rae it is Shadowdeath."

"Why does he have to try to kill me everytime we see him. I've had to conceal all of my powers just so he wouldn't find me, and your telling me it was all for nothing!"

"Well, yeah...wait WHAT! What do you mean you've been concealing your powers? Don't you still control well the elements? I mean seriously why would you hide those powers? Are you using dads powers?"

"Yes I'm using Trigon's powers because it makes him weaker. I still have control over the elements and I hid them because my aura would be easier for him to find me. And concealing means hiding." Raven said the last part sarcastically. The rest of the team was snickering. Robin was thinking of the situation more than the banter however. _"God, I wish I could help her. She just seems so fragile even though, she can take care of herself. I mean she is just beautiful and NO I can't think of her that way we are teammates. But man I wish I was her true love. I could keep her safe. Hell I'll keep her safe even if she isn't my true love. I guess a guy can hope. I'll protect her from Shadowdeath. Whoever he is he certainly scared Raven and Falcon. They are all probably enemies, so that could be why they are afraid of him. Because he could hurt the other." _Robin thought.

"God, Raven I can't believe you did that. I mean by using Trigons powers you couldn't show any of your god danm emotions." Falcon screamed at her.

"Don't lecture me and anyway how in the hell are we supposed to find out true loves withing a month?" Raven asked incrediously. (sp?)

"I don't know all I know is that our true loves will blend perfectly with our arua." Falcon said. " Hmmm I'll feel bad for your true love."

Raven raised an eyebrow and asked "Why?"

"Because he'll have to put up with your attitude" he responded "At least my girl will live her life, yours won't last a day."

"How do you know that your true love is a girl? It could be a boy." Raven said smirking as Falcon glared at her warningly.

"Very slim chance Rae."

"Whatever big **sister." **Raven said and then getting tackled by her brother. They started wrestling, but stopped when they were pulled apart. Robin and Cyborg was holding back Raven and Starfire and Beastboy in gorilla form were holding back a very pissed off Falcon. "Truce?" Falcon calmed down and nodded. The other titans put them down as well. "Well I'm calling Argent to get her ass over here."

"Why?" Robin asked.

"Because there are four boys and only two girls and I'll call Bee while I'm at it. With no titans east."

"Wait Raven. Can you please go beck to original form?" Falcon begged.

"No"

"Why do I even try?" Falcon asked more to himself than anyone.

"Because you love me" Raven said cheekily.

"Whatever"

Raven then dialed Argents number "Hey Argent, can you do me a favor? Ok now pack up your stuff and get your ass over here. Before I die from boy stupidity. K I'll see you later." Raven smirked then called up Bee. "Hey want to come over just you though no other boys. You can get away from the boys. I'll see you later Cy will pick you up." Then Raven called one last time. "Hey want to come over? Yes he can come. K I'll see you later." She hung up phone afterwords.

"So who was the other person you called?" Robin asked.

"What do you mean? I only called Argent and Bee." Raven said innocently.

"Bullshit, your acting innocent. And when you act innocent, your always up to no good."Robin responded smirking at her shocked expression.

"Fine you caught me I was calling Slade to tell him, that I wanted to marry me." She said making sure there was no sarcasm in her voice." _"WHAT THE HELL! Why would she want to marry Slade. SLADE! I mean I'm a hero and he's a villain. God please be joking. I can practically feel my heart breaking." _Robin thought in panic. "Robin I was joking, the day I marry Slade, is the day I let any of you guys die." Raven said quickly when she saw his pained expression.

"I knew that" Robin said relieved "Anyway I'll be in the training room if you need me."

"Ok"

"Wait, before you go Robin. Raven go to your oringinal form." Falcon said.

"Make me" Raven said.

"I'll tell them what you used to do when you were five and what you loved to wear." Falcon threatened.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me"

"FINE"

* * *

><p>CLIFFY! sorry i didnt update sooner i had to babysit. Anyway what will Raven look like? Whats up with Robin? Who did Raven really call? and Who is Shadowdeath<p>

These questions will be answered **if **you review.

Darkangel0427


	4. Ravens past and 'new' look

hey, I'm so sorry i broke my arm so I was unable to write for two days. Luckily i have freakish healing abilities so I wrote this to make up for it. Also im a little upset that i get about 4 reviews per chapter and there are a LOT more people reading than that so PLEASE REVIEW great im begging. Now im blabbing. Well Enjoy

New Place or Scene

_"Thinking"_

_Flashback_

"Talking"

"**POV/ something important"**

* * *

><p>Titans Tower<p>

Raven reluctantly agreed to show her team what she really looked like. Knowing in the fact that her brother wouldn't give up even if she said no. She reached behind her neck where a chip was placed in her skin. It didn't hurt, in fact you really couldn't notice it, it was just annoying to take out and put in. It was designed to keep her aura hidden from Shadowdeath, but as a result made her emotions tap into her powers, it also restricted her powers to only using Trigons'. The Justice League helped her make the chip then put it in. They new who she was the daughter of, and in the beginning only wanted to delay Trigon from finding her. After years of having it in her neck she was afraid to take it out. Though she felt safe in knowing she'd be more powerful. She played at the entrance a bit before remembering how it happened.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback <em>**Ravens POV **At The Justice League medical room

"Are you sure its safe?" I asked making sure before Batman put the chip in my neck. Batman had taken a liking to me and I to him. He was the person I was closest to in the Justice League. I even won a bet with Superman that I could make him smile while Bruce was in his costume. It was funny to watch all the members in a shocked state when I accomplished this. Especially ten minutes after we made the bet. All I had to do was tell Bruce that Superman would cluck and dance like chicken if he smiled, he laughed lightly at the thought and smiled. I remembered seeing Wonder Woman video taping him as he clucked and danced. But Bruce acted like a real father he was **very **protective of me at times. Not to mention was the first to help me out with the chip. Now here we were about to finish the experiment, if it worked I would be in Jump City helping defeat evil. If it failed, well, I'd be here for a long time until I got it right.

"Don't worry J'onn is outside of this room right now incase anything goes wrong." Bruce reasured me. He knew that I knew iit was going to hurt a little bit. It would probably leave a scar.

"Ok, just get it over with please." I said putting on a brave face. He did it and about five minutes later, I was out of the room. I now had purple eyes and hair along with deathly pale looking skin. I was also shorter than before, as I tried my powers I realized they were Trigon's. I knew I would have to control my emotions for a long time and probably meditate. As long as I wasn't found by Shadowdeath it would be worth it. The Justice League through a goodbye party for me. They also gave me a lot of money so I could start a new life. I was welcomed back anytime, they were like a family to me. They told me I could visit anytime I wantedsince we all grew a little attached. I accepted the offer and left and only looked back once.

End of Flashback

* * *

><p>Raven took hold of the chip and slowly took it out. She winced a bit after she gave it a hard tug on the chip. Everyone was watching her so they saw her wince. She looked at her brother who was watching with a small smile on his lips. Raven motioned Falcon to come over and showed him where the chip was. As soon as he found it he pulled it took a few minutes, but they got the chip out. Raven then took the chip in her hands nd destroyed it. Then her hair turned blacker than the night. Her skin turned a fair peach color, and grew a few inches taller so she was just shorter than Starfire by about an inch. Her eyes however stayed purple, but when she showed a different emotion they changed color. As of right now she was calm and happy so there was a tint of blue in them. She saw Falcon smile at seeing the real Raven that he grew up with. The titans were shocked to say the least. Raven also noted that two boys were drooling over her. Cyborg smacked the back of the heads of said drooling boys. Raven laughed when she saw that. Starfire looked happily at her hair obliviously planning on playing with it. When she had laughed at the boys she noticed them jump a little when she laughed.<p>

"So, what do you think?" Raven asked desperate to know.

"DUDE your...your HOT!" Beastboy screamed at her.

"Yeah now I wish I kept the chip in." Raven said pouting.

"Come on Rae. You look nice" Robin said eyeing her without the others noticing except Falcon.

"Thank you. Star before you ask you are **not **going to touch my hair." She said sternly at her female friend, not noticing Robins gaze.

"But friend Raven I could make it very pretty." Starfire protested and begged her.

"Over my god damn body." Raven said determined.

"Star your wasting your time trying to get Rae to let you do her hair. She always kept it down when we were little." Falcon informed her. Starfire just huffed, while Raven rolled her eyes.

"Well dark girl, you look nice. Now me and Falcon are gonna have our work cut out for us." Cyborg said in his brotherly tone.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked.

"Rae on Earth in that form my guess is as soon as your out of this tower, homonal teenagers are going to want a date with you." Falcon responded. Robin and Cyborg growled at the thought of perverted boys talking to her. "And it will be over my dead body that you do date a guy I don't know." Falcon concluded. Robin and Cyborg agreed with him in a second.

"Jeez you guys are so...protective. Hmmm looks like I'll just have to tick you off then."She said everyone looked at her questioningly.

"What do you mean?" Cyborg asked back.

"I'm just going to go find a date with a guy you boys don't know." Raven said smiling cheekily.

"You wouldn't dare." Falcon said confidently.

"Yes I would. This team knows that." Falcon looked at the team for confirmination for what Raven had just said. They all nodded.

"Raven if you don't do that you can use Beastboy as a punching bag." Robin said with a smirk. He held out his hand and asked "Deal?"

Raven smirked took his hand and said simply "deal"

"DUDE don't I get a say in this?" Beastboy exclaimed.

"No, you never do so why start now." Raven said clarifing Beastboys fears.

"No fair."

"Lifes not fair grass stain." Raven shot back.

"FINE Cy want to play the game station?" Beastboy asked and begged the cybernetic teen.

"Yeah it will be fun to kick your sorry little ass." Cyborg said, and so it began Star cheering them both on while the three birds started top to talk.

"So why are you afraid of Deathshadow was it?" Robin asked.

"He has tried to kill my little sister and his name's Shadowdeath." Falcon responded.

"Wow how many times?'' Robin asked getting angry at Shadowdeath. Just as Falcon was going to respond, when there was a huge explosion.

* * *

><p>CLIFFY! I love making people want more sorry again. Now do me a favor and click the review button and REVIEW!<p>

darkangel0427 says PEACE


	5. Fights, Fights, and More Fights

**READ THIS: you dont have to sign in to review or have a penname JUST REVIEW! ok review no matter what.** ENJOY!

New place

_"thinking"_

"talking"

**_Ravens emotions speaking or someone elses thoughts_**

**something important/POV**

(some minor detail)

(A/N) = authors note

* * *

><p>Titans Tower <strong>Ravens POV<strong>

BOOM!

"Sh-Shadowd-death?" I stuttered hoping it wasn't him. I hoped I'd never see him again, but here he was. I looked at my brother to see a pissed off face. I knew in normal circumstances we'd be nearly screwed, but this time we had the titans on our side.

"Sorry, but I'm his apprentice. He felt this would be a good test for me. My name is Blackheart." He said putting himself in a fighting position. (A/N HA! I bet you thought it WAS shadowdeath fraid not...yet) I looked up and down blackheart he had a body suit that was all black with stipes of blood red. He also had red hair and black boots. He looked almost exactly like Shadowdeath and thats what scared me. He shot me with what I assume was his powers and I was hit. I stumbled and fell on the ground. Shadowdeath must have taught him some black magic. I noticed he glowed red just like part of his body suit. I noticed my friends and brother were standing above me with the exception of Robin, who was making sure I was ok. I looked at Cyborg and Falcon to see very pissed of faces. Star and BB looked well mad and protective to say the least. Finally Robin looked way more pissed than Cy and Falcon combined as well as very protective. Blackheart stepped forward while looking ready to kill. He charged hitting Beastboy hard in the stomach before we could react. Blackheart stepped back quickly when Star tried to hit him. I watched her get hit with red energy, she flew back and hit the wall falling unconscious. Beastboy by this time had hit Blackheart on his back as payback. Blackheart stumbled forward only to meet a punch from Cyborg. Falcon then kicked him in his side. Blackheart took Beastboy (who was still behind him) and swung him around effectively hitting both Cy and Falcon, after he threw Beastboy away like a piece of trash. Robin stood protectively over me to insure I was safe. Robin launched forward to attack him, Blackheart and Robin were soon doing hand-to-hand on each other. While they were fighting I went to help Falcon, I splashed water on his face so he would come to his senses. Then I did the same to Starfire, Beastboy, and Cyborg. I looked over to see how Robin was doing and saw he was losing slightly, I decided it was time to help.

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" I screamed at Blackheart, he got sucked up into a whirlpool of magic getting burned, frozen, and electricuted.(A/N remember Raven has a few additional powers that will show up in later chapters) I kept it up for five minutes before I decided he had enough. He fell to the floor nearly unconscious.

He looked at me for a minute then said "This isn't over. We'll get you Raven and Falcon Roth, and your little friends too." With that he disappeared without a trace.

I examined and healed my friends and brother, the worst person who got a hit was Falcon and Robin. It took a lot of energy to heal them, but I got it done. As I was healing Robin a few thoughts ran through my mind. "_Why did he bother to protect me? He obliviously was...prrotective. He looked sure as hell mad at Blackheart. But why? What did Blackheart do so quickly to piss him off. Well, he could of met him before, but I doubt it."_

**_"Maybe he was acting protective of you, because he likes you." _**_Intelligence said._

_"Shut up why would he like me. It was just brotherly protection." I shot back._

**_"You saw how pissed he was. I've never seen him that mad except for when he fought Slade." She replied._**

_"Ugh NO he probably was mad because he fought with Blackheart before and didn't want to lose." I said lamely._

**_"OMG Rae-Rae likes Robbie-poo, Rae-Rae likes Robbie-poo."Happy sang._**

_"NO I DON'T. Just go away we'll continue this later." _I said making them disappear. Sometimes I wish I couldn't speak to my emotions they were a pain in the neck.

"Hey, Rae you ok?" Falcon asked bringing me out of my trance.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine just thinking." I replied a little too quickly.

"Uh-huh sure. What about?"

"Blackheart." I said simply hoping he would by it since it was part of the truth.

"Tell me the **full **truth please."

"That was the whole truth Falcon."

"Rachel Raven Roth tell me what's wrong right now."

"Christian Falcon Roth (A/N Name sound familiar ********* lol) you are not my mother so you can't tell me what to do."I shot at him stubbornly. I knew I hit a nerve on both of us, but I was way passed mad.

"Whatever Raven whatever." and with that he walked away. I stormed my way up to the roof to meditate. I meditated for what felt like hours when it was really just a half an hour. I felt a presence I assumed it was Falcon so I shouted.

"Go away Falcon."

"I would but I'm not your older brother Rae." I was shocked to say the least that it wasn't Falcon, but in fact Robin. "I came to see if you were ok. So are you?"

"No, I have to deal with a stupid prophecy, having to find my true love, Shadowdeath, and now Blackheart. Could this get any more complicated?" I asked rhetorically.

"Who knows Raven maybe your true love is in front of your eyes, and you never noticed him before." He said smiling at me, suddenly I had the urge to rip his mask off and see the color of his eyes. I shook it off so I could answer "maybe" I practically choked out.

"Come on let's go back inside." I nodded in agreement and when he were at the door leading inside I saw Falcon at the bottom of the steps.

"Rae I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I know your a little scared and I am too." Falcon apologized.

"I'm sorry for what I said too." We shared a brother/sister type of hug then let go. We walked to the main room to find Cyborg, Starfire, and of all people BEASTBOY cleaning. "Your cleaning." I said in shock while pointing at Beastboy.

"DUDE why does EVERYONE say that." He exclaimed.

"Maybe because you **never** help clean a thing." Robin responded.

"Well" Before he could continue the door ball wrong. I ran to answer it knowing who would be here. I opened the door to find Argent and Bee standing there. I let them in and gave them each a hug. When they were in the room fully I introduced them to my brother. I saw Falcon eyeing Argent and sniggered at him. He scowled at me back. Starfire helped them and showed them to their rooms. As soon as they were gone the door bell rang again only to find Jinx with Kid Flash. I hugged Jinx and shook hands with KF. I introduced them to Falcon then showed them to their rooms. I laughed at Kid's attempts at getting me and Jinx's attention. We just kept talking.

"So that hunk is your brother?" Jinx questioned me.

"Yeah, and you are taken if I remember correctly. Plus me and Falcon have to find our true loves and soon." I said dully.

"Good luck with that."

"Oh I forgot to tell you that your going to help me." I said innocently.

"HEY I'm here to ya know." Kid Flash said indignantly.

"Whatever" we responded. We were heading to the main room now and when we opened the door we found.

* * *

><p>CLIFFY! Hoped u liked I'll try to update my other story today my internet wasnt wotking very well for a few days... ANYWAY. Who should Raven think is her true love at first<p>

A) Robin

B) Beastboy

C) Kid Flash

and for Falcon (at first as well)

A) Argent

B) Bumblebee

C) Jinx

Let me know and review

Darkangel0427


	6. Discoveries and Someone new?

Hi well chapter 6 everyone but before I start it I want to thank these people who review :)

**San Davis 687**

**Anne (thank u)**

**Cassie (thank u)**

**Black Rose-Raven Angel**

**Princess Apollo**

**RxRFannnnn**

**Half Demon Raven**

**Icecoffee18**

**EvenAngelsFall96**

**Hardstyle**

**Chinaluv**

**Crisgatita-chan**

**Thank you sincerely for reviewing! :D So this chappie is dedicated to all of u. though some just sign their names or ids Thanx either way**

New Place

_"Thinking"_

"Talking"

(little detail)

_**raes emotions or someone talking to her through her mind**_

**Something important/POV**

* * *

><p>Titans Tower <strong>Ravens POV<strong>

A huge disgusting mess. I saw that Falcon had a shield protecting him, Robin, and Argent from the disgusting food, and Beastboy's underwear and socks. The answers were oblivious stankball and a food fight. I saw that Star was in the air effectively avoiding the mess along with Bee. I watched Falcons face of disgust when a piece of tofu hit his shield. Suddenly a piece of bacon came flying at me and, I ducked the bacon however ended up hitting Kid.

"STOP!" I yelled at the two childish titans. (Cyborg and Beastboy) I noticed the thankful glances of everyone, but the two. I let my eyes glow for a minute so they knew not to mess with me. "Beastboy you will clean up **everything**. Cyborg you will make some edible food for everyone, **but **Beastboy he can eat whats on the floor. Get it. Got it. Good." I commanded them. They did as they were told and started to work. I saw Jinx go flirt with my brother, who surprisingly flirted back. I knew Jinx and Kid Flash weren't really going out I just loved to tease her about it. I looked at Argent who looked slightly upset, so I walked over to her. "Hey Argent you ok? You seem a little upset." I said gently.

"I don't know. I guess I just want some attention from your older bro." She said with a little envy in her voice. She moved some of her hair out of her face. She sighed again. I looked at her sadly. We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes then I told her the prophecy. I didn't have to explain my past though since she already knew of it. At the end she was shocked, but I saw her smirk. "You know you look cute with Beastboy." She said slyly.

"No way would **my **true love be **Beastboy. **I'd rather go on a date with Red X. And he's an annoying little flirt." I huffed at her.

"Whatever girl. Then again you and Kid Flash are cute together too." She said again.

"Well, I guess he's cute but I don't know." I said after thinking about it.

"Hmmmm what about Robin? You two seem to have a little chemistry. I mean its either the walking traffic light, the walking ketchup/mustard bottle, or the walking humorless plant. Take your pick, cuz I'm 100% sure one of those three is your true love."

"Well you are right about that. I just don't want it to be a little boy who looks like a plant and isn't funny." I said laughing a little.

"Wow I haven't heard you laugh in so long. It seems unnatural now." Argent said laughing as well.

"Look who's talking." We were both laughing and got stared at by the other titans unknowningly.

"What's so funny girls?'' Kid Flash asked us.

"Nothing of your concern." We said in unison.

"Come on please tell us." He begged it looked so sad. Argent and I exchanged glances, winked then answered.

"We were discussing the prophecy. And stop begging it makes you seem so pitiful." Saying it again in unison.

"Creepy" Kid Flash said while the others nodded in agreement.

Me and Argent exchanged evil smirks and said together again "Whats so creepy" we blinked and asked innocently.

"You guys are saying the same things at the same time, thats what." Jinx replied.

"So" we said back at them.

"So its annoying and irritating. So Toni, Rachel. PLEASE STOP." Falcon said.

"You can't tell us what to do." We shot back before leaving for my room.

"Azar help me." Falcon said while shaking his head.

* * *

><p>Ravens Room<strong> Argents POV <strong>

"God that was funny Rae." I said when we arrived at her room.

"I know, I love doing that to Falcon." She said to me. I smiled happy for her to be her old self again, and I myself. "You know, we only act normal around each other. And usually not around anyone." She said again. I noticed she was right.

"Eh who cares. I just love messin with Falcon and KF. I mean seriously its way to funny." I replied, I watched Rae roll her eyes, so I stuck out my toung.

"You are such a child Toni. I just hate it when he calls me Rachel. I don't mind when you do just him, its like he's my mom."

"Trust me girl I know how ya feel."

"So do someone still have a crush on a certain titan?"

"God no I got over it quickly. I mean he is such a player."

"Yeah well thats Speedy for you."

"Yeah I saw him making out with Kole. So I decided not to even bother. Go figure."

"Eh we could dump paint on him you know."

"Nah I already did that before, but with pink paint."

* * *

><p>With the others<strong> Falcons POV<strong>

"Shouldn't someone go after them." Robin asked everyone after the two goths stormed off.

"No let those two cool off." I said.

"So Falcon how did you know Argents real name?" Cyborg asked me.

"Oh she and Rae were best friends when we were all kids. More specifically before we were seperated." I said sourly.

"Huh really. So how come your all sour grapes?'' He asked me again.

"Because they **loved** to pull pranks on me or annoy me to death. Or start fights with me and then make me feel guilty." I growled.

"Awwww that's so sad." Jinx sympathized. I rolled my eyes at her attempts.

"Whatever" I said before getting up and headed for the door."I'm going to go talk to the miserable duo. Anyone want to help me?" I said at last.

"I'll come." Robin said shocking me. I made a mentle note to myself to try to get to know him.

"Lets go." I said and off we went. We were there in a few minutes. I knocked on her door a few times. Then Toni appeared.

"What do **you **want?" She growled at me. I heard Rae mumble something to her, then she reluctantly let us in.

"So what **do **you want Falcon. And what are you doing here Robin?" Rae asked us. I gulped slightly along with Robin.

"We just came to talk." I said.

"Come on Raven you aren't mad at us. I can tell through our bond." Robin told her and I raised my eyebrows at the words, our bond.

She huffed at him and said "I am that mad boy blounder. Now go away." I saw her pouting and gave a slight chuckle.

"What are you laughing at Christian?" Toni asked me, I scowled at her.

Nothing. And Don't. Call. Me. That." I growled at her.

"Don't growl at my friend." Rae said to me.

"Whatever"

"Well, we all talked and what a lovely conversation it was. So goodbye." Raven said pushing me and Robin out of the room. We saw the door slam, and heard it lock. We both sighed and headed to the main room. We walked in and got trampled with questions by the other titans.

"They are reading in Rae's room right now, so leave them alone." Robin told them shocking me once again. At just that moment Rachel and Toni appeared in the kitchen. Apparently making tea, they also had a book with them. I shook my head at them. Robin saw where I was looking and sighed. Rae looked calm as well as Argent. I was going to walk over to them, then the super computer screen started to go fuzzy then showed a face.

* * *

><p>cliffy again. so any guesses who the guy will be.<p>

darkangel0427


	7. Some Introductions

hey people heres chapter 7 enjoy

_"thinking"or the prophecy...again_

"Talking"

**something important/POV**

_**Someone talking in their heads/ Raes emotions**_

New Place

* * *

><p>Titans Tower Ravens POV<p>

"Hello Titans." I heard Batman say.(A/N nope no villian wait a little while k) I smiled at everyones shocked faces. I looked at Batsy and waved to Wonder Women in the background. I saw Batman smile at me for a minute then turned his face serious again. I noticed Robin was frozen in spot along with everyone else. Bruce I could tell was very amused by the sight in front of him.

"Hi Batman what do we owe this pleasure?'' I asked him politely.

"We were wondering why your chip went offline. But I suppose since your in your normal form as you used to put it, that you found your brother." He responded.

"No he found me. Though I'm sure you'd like to know about the new prophecy." I informed him.

"There's a new prophecy? If so yes I'd like to know about it." He responded.

"Well I only heard it once so Falcon will tell you about it." I said turning to him.

"Sir the prophecy says. '_Born of light and darkness. Born of angel and demon produced these three. Two of which turns good while one turns bad. The two must find thy true love by the 30th of May or thy beloved ones shall die. The third will release havoc when he finds the angel of darkness. Born from angel and Trigon. She will be the most powerful being on Earth along with her opposite. Thy loves will be their power. If they fail water becomes poisoned. Land becomes aflamed and the sky shall fall.'_ That is what the prophecy. The angel of darkness means Raven. The angel is Arella and Trigon the demon. The third is Shadowdeath. And I'm the opposite of Raven." Falcon explained to us all. I punched his arm. "Owwwww Raven why do you keep doing that." He whined at me. I saw Batman, Wonder Woman, and Toni smirk. (A/N I HATE rhyming. I hope I wont have to do it for any other stories."

"Because big brother you didn't explain it before." I growled at him.

"Still punch hard huh Raven?" Wonder Women asked me. I just shrugged.

"Raven no killing Falcon." Robin told me, I reluctantly backed away.

"So the Justice League will search for this Shadowdeath and if we find a lead we'll let you know."Batman told us, I saw Robin smile and I did too. "Oh and Raven don't kill anyone."

"No promises Batsy." I repied truthfully. I saw the older superheroes smirk before ending the transmission.

Robin turned to me and quirked an eyebrow through his mask. He asked me one thing "Batsy?"

I shrugged "I called him that a week after I met the guy. Everyone in the League started to use it to get on his nerves. I however was the first person to get him to smile, while he was in his costume." I said proudly before I stuck my toung out at him.

"And how did you accomplish that?" Robin asked me again.

"I made a bet with Superman stating that I had to get him to smile, in less than ten minutes, with the costume on. So I walked up to him and told Bats what Superman would do if he smiled. He ended up laughing and smiling, about one minute later, much to Supermans dislike. Superman then had to dance and cluck like a chicken for a long time. Wonder Women even video taped him." I smiled and laughed at the memory.

"That's so not fair the only time I got him to smile was when I defeated the Joker. And that only happened like five times." Robin said exasperated.

"You either got it or you don't, boy blounder, you either got it or you don't." I replied. I went over to Toni who was just pouring the tea into the kettle.

"So Rae-Rae how did you like seeing Batsy again." Toni asked me when I got over there.

"It was funny and interesting." I replied. I smiled at her before continueing to read my long forgotten book. Then the screen went fuzzy again and showed the last person I wanted to see. Shadowdeath. I visibly paled at the sight of him. Immediately, Falcon went over to the screen and glared at the man in front of us the others, with the exception of Toni, didn't know who he was. After I found my voice I asked him what he wanted.

"You Rachel dear. I want the angel of Azarath dead. But since the new prophecy started I want you as my bride or my true love." He laughed at the end. It sent shivers down my spine. He looked the same as the last time Falcon and I fought him. Black messy hair, a Black body suit with a red like shadow over the whole thing. I new he would have black and red boots. What scared me the most about him though was his eyes one was blood red, while the other was a very cold black. It scared the hell out of me. His powers were also intimidating he could turn the shadows into deadly weapons or a shield. "Besides I'll be nice enough to give you ten days to think it over." By this time Falcon exploded I saw Robin was very close to exploding too, with Cyborg to follow.

"HELL NO RAVEN WON'T EVER GO TO YOU SHADOWDEATH OR SHOULD I CALL YOU BY YOUR REAL NAME." Falcon screamed at him making me jump slightly.

"Well Christian that's not your desision to make, its my dear Rachels." I shivered at his cold voice. Even after all these years it scared me. I shook my head as fast as I could hopeing he would leave me alone.

Falcon smirked and said. "Looks like she doesn't want you Nickademus." (A/N I call my older brother this to get on hs nerves)

"She'll soon see it my way. Mark my words. You Rachel Roth will. Be. Mine." He growled then ended the transmission. Ten days it ran through my mind. I only had ten days to prepare to fight him...and I was terrified.

"Raven you ok?" Toni asked me I shook my head. I felt Robin pull me into a hug and I started to quietly cry in his embrace. He rubbed my back til I calmed down, I looked at Falcon and Toni who both nodded in understandment. I sighed and got up. "I guess its time to start looking huh?" Toni asked me again.

"Yeah, but this time we can't fail."

"All I know is that our true loves are in this room Rae." Falcon told me. I nodded and went in front of the window and started to meditate.

* * *

><p>Ravens Head<strong> Ravens POV <strong>

_**"Raven you must relax." Intelligence told me again.**_

"I know I'm trying." I noticed everyone was a bit shaken up from our little encounter even rage.

_**"Well then try harder." This came from Bravery. **_Suddenly I felt a little nudge in my head and realized it was Robin, SO I let him in knowing my emotions would stay silent.

"What do you want Robin?" I asked him through our bond.

**_"I just wanted to make sure you were ok." He responded._**

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little shaken up. I guess I just didn't expect him to find me so soon." I sighed internally.

**_"Oh don't worry Rae. I won't let him hurt you. I'll protect you, with my life if I must." He told me, I was a little shocked by what he had said._**

"Oh um Robin why did you say with your life?" I asked truely curious. I could practically feel his blush.

_**"Um that ah I would protect you n-no matter what." He said nervously. I decided to give him a break and told him to relax. "Thanks Rae feel better." He said before I tuned him out.**_

* * *

><p>When Ravens done meditating <strong>Falcons POV <strong>

"So what do we do now friends?" Starfire asked us.

"Isn't it oblivious we must find our true loves in ten days, or Shadowdeath we kill everybody. And that's because I will **never **hand myself over to him. I won't ever let him win." My sister said boldly to her friends. I smiled at her, she's still very brave even after all these years.

"Well, since we know your true loves are in this room who do you guys think they are?" That voice was very easy to reconize. Robin. _"I wonder why he cares so much more about Rae than the others. Could it be that he loves her? Or does he just put his teammates first? I'll have to talk to him sometime."_ I thought.

"I have no idea, but I hope it isn't Cyborg. That would so creepy." Raven said. I noticed both Cyborg and Raven shiver at the idea. Most likely from disgust seeing as they have a strong brother/sister type of relationship.

"Yes it would dark girl yes it would." Cyborg told her. I smirked when I heard the name dark girl. Raven apparently saw my smirk and scowled at me. I shook my head and walked over to Robin.

"Robin, may I speak with you, privetly? (sp?) I asked him.

"Sure I guess." He replied, we then walked in out of the room leaving everyone else confused.

* * *

><p>Ok so we have yet another cliffy...So review please i would appreciate it. ALSO more stories will be up soon. probably today :) BYE<p>

darkangel0427 :)


	8. Raven Gets A Date?

CHAPTER 8 EVERYONE!

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**Something Important/POV**

New Place

* * *

><p>Titans Tower <strong>Falcons POV<strong>

I had just asked Robin if I could speak with him privetly. I could tell he was a little nervous, but he wouldn't let it show on his face. I inwardly smirked I stopped outside the door that led to the roof and motioned him to go first. I could tell he was starting to tense up a bit. I made a small smile for him and he relaxed a bit.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Robin asked me gaining my attention.

"Your relationship with my little sister." I said calmly. I noticed him blush a little though it was hardly noticable.

"We ah j-just have a bond. And we a-are best friends." He told me. I smirked when I heard his stuttering.

"Oh a bond and just friends. Is that it?" I asked him.

"N-no, I-I mean yes. That is it." I noticed he got a little sad when he said just friends. Not to mention he said no at first.

"Hmmm how about I help you with Rae." I told him. His emotions almost immediately perked up.

"How?"

"Simple we try to get her to think your her true love. Personally though I think you are her true love." I said at the end.

"But do you know how **stubborn** Rae is?" He asked me.

"Trust me, I know. After all she is my sister." I said shaking my head.

"Good point. So we should get down there before they decide to send Rae after us." He informed me.

"How do you know it'll be Rae?" I asked.

"Simple. I know my team." And with that we started to walk back. Sure enough we bumped into Rae when we were about ten feet from the main room.

"They send you to find us?" I asked my little sister.

"Sadly. But mostly to make sure Robin wasn't dead." She said smirking. I noticed Robin scowl at her.

"I can take care of myself Raven." He told her.

"Sure you can."

"I can and I will. After kicking your ass in training."

"Ooooh I'm so scared!" Raven told him.

"I'll take away your books Raven."He told her. Raven growled at him, then tackled him. They kept rolling around til I decided to intervene.

"Azarath Mentrion Venusquake." I muttered then white light surrounded them and I pulled them apart. Raven growled at me but I ignored her.

"Falcon let me go." Raven told me I just ignored her.

"Fine. AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" She shouted at me. Then I got shocked by the electric plug near me. Making me drop Robin and Raven.

"Azar help me" I muttered, before asking her why she did that to me.

"You wouldn't let me go."

**BOOM!**

"What the hell was that?" Robin shouted/asked us.

"I don't know, but I think we should go and find out." Raven told us and we quickly left for the main room. When we got there we came across the most horrible sight. Blackheart had returned and by the looks of things the fight was fairly even. Argent was holding him down while the others were shooting everything they had at him. I saw Raven get a look of pure fury along with Robin. I myself was pissed off, we had 9 more days and he decided to attack us talk about a stupid villian. "Why don't you just leave us alone." Raven asked him.

"Because my dear Rachel my master wishes to have you as his."

"But we're only related through Trigon." I complained and informed the idiot in front of us.

"He only wants her power. Why would anyone want to love a half-breed like her and yourself." He spat. I growled at him then shouted.

"AZARATH METRION VENUSQUAKE!"

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" Raven shouted after.

"I'll be back." He said before dissapearing.

"UGH WHY CAN'T HE LEAVE ME ALONE!" Raven shouted at no one in particular.

"Who knows its probably because you are more powerful than he is and he's jealous of that fact." I said trying to get her to relax. "Come on lets go meditate." I told her leading her from the room and into hers.

* * *

><p>With the Titans after Falcon and Raven left<strong>...Robins POV <strong>

"Man I feel bad for them." Cyborg said after the two siblings left.

"Yeah I can't believe Shadowdeath wants Raven for her powers." I said in agreement.

"DUDE why does **everything always** happen to **Raven**? Why not one of **us**?" Beastboy screamed.

"Who knows BB who knows." Kid Flash said.

"Friends is it not weird that they only go after friend Raven and not friend Falcon?" Starfire asked us

"Your right but they already made it clear why they wanted Raven and not Falcon." I sighed. "_Why can't they leave Rae alone. God why don't I know what I feel. I know its a crush but it seems more than that at the same time. Someone help me." _I prayed in my mind. Beastboy, Cyborg and Kid Flash started to play video games after a while. With the girls and Robin cheering them on. Later Falcon and Raven had come out from meditating.

**Normal POV**

"So Raven why don't we try to figure out who your true love is?" Falcon asked his sister.

"Oh and how do we do that?" She responded to her brother.

"Simple just take your pick of the boy you want to go on a date with first. Ok? Good." Falcon finished before she could answer.

"Fine I pick Beastboy. I want to get this date over with." Raven said before leaving the room.

"DUDE WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!" Beastboy exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Ok not really a cliffy so how will Their date go? stay tuned to find out. REVIEW!<p>

darkangel0427


	9. The Preparations and Date

hiya so chapter 9

new place

_"thinking"_

"talking"

**something important/POV**

* * *

><p>Titans Tower<strong> Falcons POV<strong>

I just watched my little sister walk out of the room. I was shocked to say the least that she chose Beastboy first of all people. I thought she found him as an annoying little brother. I thought she would first choose Robin or Kid Flash. I knew however that she would never go on a date with Cyborg he was the older brother she used to replace me with. I and Cyborg were internally laughing at the other guys faces. Though they all were shocked they each had an extra emotion or two showing along their faces. Beastboy a mix between shock, nervousness, and scared, along with a little happy. Kid Flash was shocked and relieved, while Robin was shocked, sad, and a little jealous.

"Um what just happened?" Beastboy asked us cluelessly.

I chuckled lightly before saying "well apparently your the first person to go on a date with my sister."

"Why would she want to go on a date with **me**. She can't like me that way." Beastboy nearly shouted.

"She probably wants to have the worst date first, so she can get it over with." Cyborg said logically, I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that and she would probably use your date as blackmail material for later." Argent said speaking up. "And now I think I'll go help Raven to go get ready for your date tonight. Come on Jinx." Argent dragged Jinx from the room after.

"But friends shouldn't friend Bumblebee and I help friend Raven get ready for the dating ritual as well?" Starfire asked curiously.

"No girl. Jinx and Argent know what Raven would and wouldn't like to wear. So lets let them handle this shall we?" Bumblebee explained.

"Yes, friend Bumblebee may we have the girl talk." Starfire asked again. I saw Bumblebee gulp before answering.

"Um sure Star I guess." And then Starfire dragged her to where I presume would be her room.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for your date with my little sister?" I asked Beastboy after all the girls were gone.

"Yeah, but ya see." He started rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't want to be her true love." He confessed.

"Trust me she doesn't want it to be you either." I responded.

"I conquer with Flacon on this one man. She would kill you if it wasn't for Robin and me holding her back." Cyborg said agreeing.

"Hey Flash, want to spar in the gym with me?" Robin asked speaking up for the first time. I could feel the jealousy radiating from him. He really had to cool down and soon.

"Sure why not? I need to get hit so I can wake up from this nightmare."

"Fine lets go." And with that left the room to go to the training room.

"Come on Beastboy lets get you ready. Besides look on the bright side if she is your true love, she won't kill you. Just kiss you senseless...maybe." I said smirking at his really happy expression of getting kissed by Raven. "Oh and Beastboy if your her true love and you hurt her me, Cyborg, and maybe Robin will have your ass. And lets not forget Raven too." I said as I saw his face turn to a terrified expression. I wonder what Falcon was doing.

* * *

><p>With Argent and Jinx <strong>Argents POV<strong>

As I dragged Jinx to Ravens room, I noticed she was in a daze. I guess she was thinking about Falcon. And for some unknown reason I didn't want Falcon to date Jinx. I was jealous. Me the british goth was jealous of a theif and former member of the Hive Five. _"I can't believe I'm jealous of **her**. Wait, **why** am I jealous of her?"_ I thought. We finally reached Rae's door and knocked.

"Who is it?" She called out from inside.

"The bloody president that's who." I said sarcastically.

"Stars not with you is she?" Rae called out obliviously nervous of letting her girly friend near her. Especially when she had to go on a date.

"No. She's with the others, might even be having girl talk with Bee." I responded.

"Good. Come in." Was all she said before we entered her room. We entered the room to find her reading on her bed.

"So, wantt to tell us **why** you **chose Beastboy** of all people to go on a date with you?" Jinx asked her.

"Like I said before I only want to get this date over with. I was really hoping to get blackmail material on him too." Raven said smirking.

"I knew it." I muttered before walking over to her closet.

"And what do you two want? Also what are you doing?" Raven asked us curiously.

"We are going to help you get ready for your date with Beastboy. My goal is to get two temper tantrums from your Falcon and Cyborg. And three drooling boys over you." Jinx said smirking. Raven looked over to me for help and I nodded comfirming her fears.

"No, no way. Do you really think you can get Robin to drool over me? HA! Beastboy way to easy to do that. Kid Flash fifty-fifty. But Robin no he doesn't like me that way." I noticed Raven said the last part a little bitterly.

"Awwww does someone have a little crush on Robbie-poo?" Jinx said teasingly.

"No" she said looking away...blushing.

"Look Argent she's blushing." Jinx said laughing.

"Cute Raven has a crush...or is she in love?" I asked/stated snickering.

"STOP. IT. NOW. Or I'll kill the both of you slowly and painfully." I gulped knowing the full well that her threat serious. I gave Jinx a look to tell her to stop teasing.

"Ok we're stopping. Come on lets get you ready for your date." I finished smirking lightly. She let a whine of protest. I found a black T-shirt that said Bite Me in red letters and then tossed it to her. I gave her a look saying to put it on then tossing a black miny skirt to her. She reluctantly went to the bathroom to change her outfit. Whhen she came out Jinx and I nodded in approvel. "Now what to do with your hair?"

"Just put it in a messy bun." She said groaning. I told Jinx to do her hair, while I did her make-up. I put black eyeshadow on her and gave her a light red lipstick. I didn't feel the need to do much to her since she was already beautiful. Jinx and I took a step back to admire our work on the 'Ice Princess' we sighed in satisfaction.

* * *

><p>With Falcon, Cyborg and Beastboy <strong>Falcons POV<strong>

We had just dragged Beastboy to Cyborgs room and had strapped him down into a chair.

"Stop complaining Beastboy." I said getting annoyed very fast. _"I wonder how Raven has been able to not kill him after all these years."_ I mused.

"DUDE LET ME GO!" Beastboy yelled.

"Falcon could you please hand me the duck tape behind you?" Cyborg politely asked me. Though I could tell he was almost as frustrated as I was.

"Gladly" I said giving said duck tape to him. Cyborg duck taped his mouth shut much to my relief it was fairly quiet. The only sound coming from the room was Beastboys muffling sound as he tried to speak. I smiled at him evilly. I watched him cower in fear.

"So Falcon what should we do first?"

"I think we should rip that duck tape off then stick a piece of meat in his mouth." I said evilly what could I say I hated noise much more than my sister.

"Tempting but I think he should wear these for his date with our little sister." I looked up at him questioningly. " Well she replaced my real sister so I think of her as mine. Your like a little brother. And my point of view on these facts will never change." He clarified proudly. I nodded smiling a little I always wanted a brother, but all I got was a sister. Not that I mind it too much...sometimes.

"Ok Beastboy put these on." He did as he was told after we unstrapped him. He looked acceptable in minutes. I wonder what Star and Bee are doing right now.

* * *

><p>With Bumblebee and Starfire <strong>Bumblebee's POV <strong>

As I got dragged away by Star I saw the guys looking bad for me. I wouldn't blame them I mean seriously Raven has complained about this many times to me before...not to mention warned me.

"Star do you think you could loosen your grip a little. 'Cuz if you don't I might have no circulation in my arm." I whined.

"Ooops sorry friend." She said as she loosened her grip and soon we were in her room.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"BOYS!" She screamed and then we got into a huge conversation mostly on Falcon and Beastboy for her part. My part Cyborg. I wonder what Robin was doing.

* * *

><p>With Robin and Kid Flash <strong>Robins POV <strong>

Kid Flash and I had just left the main room. I was ticked that** Beastboy** of **all** people got to go on a date with Raven. My Raven.

"So why would you want to come with me to the training room?" I asked him.

"I'm upset that Jinx is swooning over Falcon instead of me." He replied bitterly. Then added "I know how you feel man. Jealous. Ironis though I'm jealous of Ravens brother and your jealous of Beastboy 'cuz he's going on a date with her."

"Yeah I am. You're in love with Jinx, while I'm in love with Raven." He gave me a sypathetic look as I said this, but nodded comfirming my suspicions.

"You know we should make a plan to get our respective loves, to well love us." He said whispering the plan to me. My eyes widened at his brilliant plan.

"You know Kid that's so crazy that it might work." We arrived at the training room and immediately started training.

* * *

><p>Main Room Everyone is present <strong>Normal POV<strong>

Raven had walked into the room minutes ago and she had three boys drooling over her. A huge loud argument between Raven and her brothers about her choice of clothing. Then a transmission came in.

"Batman to Titans. Batman to Titans." Batman said from the Justice League. Robin quickly recovered his wits and answered his former mentor.

"This is Robin what do you need Batman."

"Ah Robin first off we haven't gotten any lead on where Shadowdeath is. Second WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING RACHEL RAVEN ROTH!" Batman said screaming the last part. After hearing him scream Wonder Woman came over to see what the fuss was about.

"By the looks of it Batsy" Batman scowled at her nickname, she ignored it and continued. "She's going on a date, but with who I don't know." She finished smirking.

"I can see that Diana. Who is taking Rachel on a date?" Robin smirked bbefore saying Beastboy. "Well then Beastboy. I will warn you only once. She may not be my daughter on ward, but I think of her as my daughter." Raven smiled at him, before he continued. "And if you hurt her in anyway. I will hunt you down and tear you apart piece by piece." He ended venomously and coldly.

"Y-yes S-sir." Beastboy stuttered.

"Good. Raven you look nice." Batman said smiling. "Batman out." And with that he ended the transmission.

Come on Beastboy I want to get this over with." Raven said before taking the T-car's keys and walking out.

"NO MY BABY! RAVEN GIVE ME BACK THE KEYS TO MY BABY!" Cyborg said yelling at her.

"Don't worry Cy I know how to drive. Besides I will **never** let grass stain drive. **Ever**." And with that they two teens left.

* * *

><p>With the couple at the Pizza Place<strong> Ravens POV<strong>

Since we left for the date Beastboy has managed to make about forty crappy jokes and seventy shitty pick-up lines.

"Beastboy we're here so shut-up and order what you want to eat." I said silencing him.

"Jeez what'd you do wake up on the wrong side of your cave or something?" He asked me. I could practically feel a vein pop out of my head.

"No I have to find my true love soon or I get killed. And I'm glad that it probably won't be you." I said smirking as his face fell.

"Come on baby you know you want me." He said puckering his lips. I gagged grabbed my water and dumped it on him.

"Trust me I don't want any of that. Have fun walking home." I said before leaving and giving the waiter five dollars for my meal. Beastboy would have to pay for himself. I left for titans tower. Little did I know I was being watched.

* * *

><p>On top of one of the many roofs in Jump City.<strong> Normal POV<strong>

"Sir she just left the pizza place and looks like she's heading back to her precious tower."

"Good. Come back to base now its time to prepare." And then he left for his base.

* * *

><p>when i finish Bet it Off. i want you to vote on 3 stories i have that i want to put up. so pick A, B, or C. that i will start after i finish that story. K? good. You can get more info on these stories on my homepage. This time there is a summary for these.<p>

DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!AND VOTE!

A. The sequel to Gotham High. Raven thought it was over but it was only the beginning.

B. Love From Music. (i might change the title) this story is a series of songfics. on robrae

C. A Love Life? Its about a bet the titans boy have on who can get Raven as their girlfriend its a BB/Speedy/Aqualad/Red X/Robin/Raven/Starfire/Terra/Argent love shot.

jeez that was long. sorry it took so long to update

darkangel0427

PS school starts tomorrow for me so i dont know when ill be able to update my other stories. Ill try to do it fast. PEACE :)

Review I worked really hard on this chapter so please review


	10. Afterwords

**CHAPTER 10 YAY! SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG I JUST DIDNT FEEL LIKE WRITING PLUS STUPID SCHOOL SORRY AGAIN! AND I HAVE FREAKING BREATHING PROBLEMS NOW SO I COULD END UP IN THE HOSPITAL! AND BE WARNED ITS KINDA SHORT!**

new place

_"thinking"_

"talking"

**something important/POV**

* * *

><p>Titans Tower garage<strong> Normal POV<strong>

Raven arrived at the tower really tired. As soon as she pulled up into the garage Cyborg was there.

"Oh my baby. Are you all right? Did they hurt you?" He said hugging his car. By this time he finally noticed Beastboy wasn't with her. "Yo Rae where's grass stain?"

"At the Pizza Place still. At least thats where I left him after I dumped some water on him." Raven said smiling at the memory. Cyborg gave a hearty laugh at the thought of Raven dumping water on Beastboy.

"So who's up next up on the list?" Cyborg asked his guess was Kid Flash.

"I don't know, but I can't wait to force Falcon to go on a date." Raven said in a sing song voice. She heard a groan in her mind after she said this. She smiled knowing it was Falcon. "Come on I have to tell Toni this." She finished then walked out of the garage.

"Wait up dark girl!" Cyborg yelled as he followed to catch up with her. The walked in comfortable silence to the main room. When they entered they saw Robin, Kid Flash, and surprisingly Falcon playing video games. Jinx, Star, and Bee were cheering their teams on and Argent was reading a book in Ravens reading corner, at least thats what the other titans called it. As soon as Raven walked in she attracted the looks of everyone in the room.

"Hey Rae what um happened?"

"You don't want to know." Raven stated plainly before walking over to Argent.

"What did you do, throw water on him?" Falcon asked laughing. Raven turned her head towards him before saying "maybe" and then going to face Argent. Falcon continued to laugh at his sisters old childish habits. Finally, he was able to ask her the one thing he really wanted to know from her. "Will you ever change your habits, or turn back to the innocent little sister I used to have?"

Raven turned to her brother, though about her answer, then answered. "Why should I? And who ever said I was innocent to begin with?"

"Point taken baby sis point taken." He said before turning back to talking to Jinx.

"So what do you think Raven and Argent are talking about Falcon?" Jinx asked him flirtily. (A/N couldnt resist)

"Don't know, and don't want to really care." He responded before leaving a confused Jinx to talk to Cyborg.

**Argents POV**

When Rae walked into the room, I knew the date didn't end well. I wonder if she sent Beastboy on fire. Probably not though...sadly. I watched her walk over to me and sit down beside me. I listened to her short conversation with her brother and almost laughed myself. Though I kept mine in knowing Rae would want to talk about it.

"So what happened?" I asked her. She told me and honestly I wasn't surprised by how the date turned out, at all. Though, while I was listening I kept sneaking glances at Falcon. The problem was I don't know why I'm...staring.

"So now that we are done with that tragic accident. We can discuss why your staring at my brother." She said the last part evilly making me really, really scared.

"I-I wasn't staring at him." I said trying to sound convincing. Though I knew she could probably see right through the lie.

"Tsk tsk tsk. You know that you can't lie to me. Your lying your emotions say so." She told me in a know-it-all voice.

"Whatever" I said before she grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room, despite my weak protests.

"Come on just tell me" she insisted.

"Why should I?"

"Cause I said so and because I'm your best friend."

I scowled and replied "Though those are good answers I don't want to." I finished huffing.

Raven started to smirk...slyly, might I add and that meant one thing...I was in trouble.

"You love him" she said plainly thought her amusement to the staement was oblivious.

"N-no" crap I stuttered she knew she won. I sighed before beginning to do the one thing I hated the most...begging. "Rae PLEASE don't tell him. I'll do anything, as long as it doesn't embarrass me or is wierd."

"How wierd?"

"Beastboy weird."

"Fine I'll leave this conversation alone, for now. But you will repay your debt to me and sooner than you'd think." She said before dragging me back into the mainroom. When we got there we saw a very wet Beastboy who also looked pissed. Both me and Raven had to hold back our laughter.

**Falcons POV**

Beastboy had just walked in and he was still soaking wet. I smirked at Ravens dirty work. Not very original, considering she tried to send one admirer on fire this was sad. Though it was funny. I watched him look around, probably for a certain goth girl. I smirked anticipating what would happen. First, Raven walks in laughing her ass off at the sight of Beastboy. Second, he gets angry and yells at her. Then, she screams at him saying what a disgusting pig, or slob he was on their date. After, he complains to her about the date. Finally, Raven attacks him and me and Cyborg restrain her. Yep that's how it will go.

* * *

><p>So hows it going to go? hope u liked it sorry for not updating in a while...but remember it was mostly about my breathing problems and im seriously ticked off by that. any way please review if you love me hate me whtaever just review :) SORRY IT WAS SHORT<p>

DeadlyDarkAngel


	11. Kidnapped With Some Entertainment

Chapter 11 ENJOY! Sorry again about not updating! **ALSO I DONT HAVE CANCER A STUPID MISTAKE THANKFULLY! YAY! **

New Place

_"Thinking"_

"Talking"

**Something Important/POV**

* * *

><p>Main Room With Everyone There!<strong> Ravens POV<strong>

I saw Beastboy look at me as I walked in. He was still wet, so I really wanted to laugh. He scowled at me only making me want to laugh harder. I knew Falcon was watching the display before him, with amused eyes and ears. I knew exactly what he was thinking. First, I'd laugh at Beastboy, then we get into this huge fight that will end up having Starfire restraining Beastboy and Flacon, Argent, and Cyborg restraining me. I pouted to myself thinking how he thought I was so predictable. _"Well, we'll just have to change that, won't we?"_ I thought to myself. Beastboy decided it was time to speak right then...sadly.

"Well Raven amused?"

"Can't say I'm not. But what happened to coming home right after? Or did your to pathetic of an ego keep telling you jokes with other girls?" I said trying more and more to get him to break. The fun thing was I had an audience.

Beastboy growled at me. "Well, at least I don't have an evil father and a creep-o isn't practically stalking me! Oh and lets not forget it was you who decided to go on a date with the hottest guy here!" He exclaimed.

"So you mean Cyborg?" Bumblebee asked to get on his nerves.

"NO"

"Oh then Falcon or Robin, maybe Kid Flash?" Jinx asked innocently. I smirked as I sensed smoke coming out of Beastboys ears.

"NO, No, no! ME! THE HOTTEST GUY HERE IS ME! AND HOW CAN YOU THINK FALCON I MEAN HE'S GOTH!" Beastboy said exploding. Nobody spoke for a minute letting him calm down. Then Cyborg and the girls started laughing their heads off. Robin, Falcon, Kid Flash, and I soon joined them. We were laughing so hard that we fell to the floor. I mean really who wouldn't? Beastboy hot? Yeah right. That'll happen when I...kiss Blackheart. I shuddered at the thought.

"What's so funny?" He asked now more calm. I exchanged a glance with the others before continuing laughing. We laughed for a few more minutes before calming and composing ourselves. Beastboy stood there waiting with his hands on his hips. I was going to comment, but Falcon beat me to it.

"You know Beastboy, you look like a whack job mother." I snickered as Beastboy scowled at Falcon.

Just as Beastboy was going to answer, I heard a voice behind me. Laughing at the sight before him. I felt my anger rise towards thisone person instintly. Shadowdeath. He got on the screen...again.

"Well well well. What do we have here?" He asked in his sickening voice. "An couples arguement perhaps?"

"Go away Blackheart no one wants you here!" Falcon shouted at the screen.

"Well I want to be there, and I'm sure Rachel does too." I snapped out of my reverie by the sound of my name. I prosessed what he said for one second before quickly shaking my head back and forth.

"I never want to see you again Shadowdeath." I said bravely. Betraying the fear I hid inside.

"To bad. I just came to say that I'll be seeing you much sooner than expected." He said before laughing evilly and leaving the scream. I looked at the screen and subconsciously sat down. I felt Falcon sit down beside me. I sighed worriedly. I looked up at my friends faces. They were all worried, but Robin's face held something extra...determination.

**Robin's POV**

_"What the hell!"_ I thought as Blackheart turned off the transmission. Over my **dead** body will he get a **finger** on my Raven. I saw her sit down and watched Falcon sit next to her. The other Titans and I, even Beastboy, gathered around the two siblings. I saw Rae look up at every single person, but when she looked at me I saw surprise. Probably because I had a determined face on.

"Don't worry Rae, Shadowdeath won't come anywhere near you." I told her. She smiled at me and nodded.

"You know he'll probably send someone to kidnap her." Jinx said logically. I nodded in agreement.

"Don't say that!" Falcon snapped at us suddenly.

"Say what friend Falcon?" Starfire asked.

"That Rae might get kidnapped! Everytime someone says that, it always happens ALWAYS!" He shouted at us.

"Yo chill, nobody here wants Raven to get kidnapped. We all want her safe and so she's going to be safe. But since its late I say we all go to bed and think things through tomorrow." Cyborg said reassuringly. We all nodded.

"I'd feel safer if she had someone in her room with her." Falcon said softly.

"I'll do it, she's my best friend so I have to." Argent said. I smiled at her for going with her. Raven nodded and the two girls left the room to goo to bed.

"Ok team go to bed. And tomorrow we'll be putting up precautions so that Shadowdeath or Blackheart can't come anywhere in the tower." I told them then everyone shuffled out to go to bed. I followed soon after.

(A/N I was going to end it here but since i havent updated in a while I decided to continue lucky you)

* * *

><p>With Argent And Raven. Ravens Room! <strong>Argents POV<strong>

I followed Raven to her room. I noticed her look everywhere. Not that I blamed her. Shadowdeath was really scary especially if you were what he wanted. She was a lot more quiet than usual too. Probably trying to collect her thoughts. When we reached her room she typed in her password and we went inside. Once inside we got into our PJs. Once I was more comfortable I settled into the bed she summoned for me. I saw her go into her own bed, but she just looked at the ceiling.

"It'll be ok Rae, don't worry. If we could beat Trigon then we can do this. I'm sure of it." I told her trying to reassure her. It seemed to work.

"Yeah your right. Robin wouldn't let anything hurt me." She said.

I was about to let it go when I realized what she said. "Robin? Only Robin are the rest of us chop liver?" I asked her teasingly.

"No I said 'You guys wouldn't let anything hurt me.' Really why would I say only Robins name?" She said laughing, but I saw through it.

"Cause you like him"

"No I don't"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Fine. Stay in denial all you want. But I know you love him." I said slyly. Point for me.

"You mean the same way you love Falcon? Fine then." She said smirking. Point for her. And the games all tied up folks.

"Whatever good-night Raven."

"Night Argent" she said before going to sleep. I followed her soon afterwords.

* * *

><p>With Beastboy His Room <strong>Beastboy POV<strong>

_"Dang. I feel like a jerk. I know the date was just a test, but I really wish that I couldv'e made her happy. I've never been able to make her smile. And to me she seemed to replace Terra, so this date just seemed to be my chance. I guess she wasn't supposed to be mine after all. She's probably Kid Flash's or Robin's. Yeah I could see Robin with Raven. What was that saying? Birds of a feather flock together? I think thats it, or maybe I'm wrong whatever."_ I thought as I slipped into dreamland.

* * *

><p>Cyborgs Room <strong>Cyborgs POV <strong>

_"My poor baby sister. She had to go through so much pain and its not fair.I wish I knew who her true love was. Just to tell him that he has to tell her he loves her fast. I gotta say I feel bad for Falcon to. I mean he's Ravens actual brother and before this Raven thought he was dead. I know how it feels to have a family member dead and god I'd hate to see her dead."_ I thought before I plugged myself in and went into a nondreaming state.

* * *

><p>In Starfires Room <strong>Starfires POV<strong>

I flew to my room thinking of the days events. Laughing at friend Beastboy, the scary talk with enemy Shadowdeath, and then the reassurance of Robin. Nothing can go wrong when he says so. So if he says friend Raven is safe then she is safe.

* * *

><p>Kid Flash room <strong>His POV <strong>

I sped to my room knowing I'd be able to relax faster. I knew Raven was going under a lot of pressure. And I was to. Considering how I was a canidate to be her true love. God I really wouldn't mind that. It's just I like Jinx better. She's less, I don't know, complicated. Besides I've known her longer so iit would be that easy. Right? Whatever I'm to tired to care. I decided before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Jinxs Room <strong>Jinxs POV<strong>

GOD! WHY CAN'T HE LEAVE RAE THE HELL ALONE! I swear if I ever get my hands on Shadowdeath then I'll strangle him with my bare hands! Nobody threatens one of my girls and gets away with it. If I find out where he's hiding he's gonna wish he was never born. I can promise you that! I fell asleep a few minutes later dreaming on different ways to kill Shadowdeath.

* * *

><p>Robins Room <strong>Robins POV <strong>

I didn't go to sleep right away instead I trained. I thought of Shadowdeath and Blackheart. Why can't they go away and leave forever? But they won't not until we defeat them. I kept training until I could barely stand. I went over to my bed to rest. My last thought before going to sleep was.

_"I'll keep you safe Raven, I promise."_

* * *

><p>Falcons Room <strong>Falcons POV<strong>

I was so worried how can I sleep at all! My little sister is in danger and Toni is too. Wait...backtrack why do I care about Toni. Whatever. The point is that she's in trouble and I have to keep her safe. Tomorrow we'll find ways to keep her safe. I only hope that tomorrow won't be to late. These were my last thoughts before I went to a place where everything was perfect.

* * *

><p>Ravens Room Again <strong>Ravens POV<strong>

I wasn't exactly asleep just half asleep. I watchde Argent fall asleep and watched her steady breathing. I saw movement by my closet, but set the thought aside thinking it was my overactive imagination. I saw it move again though and I sat up only to be met, with a knife to my throat. I didn't scream knowing it would bring trouble. I felt the intruders hot breath on my neck.

"Hello Rachel. Time to go. Forever!" The intruder said before knocking me out. I knew even unconscious though that he or she would bring Argent to. Little did I know that I was right.

* * *

><p>Review! And you got to see everyones POV on the situation! <strong>OH and I got a poll on my profile so go and vote please. You can only pick 2!<strong>

DeadlyDarkAngel


	12. The kidnapper Is

Sorry guys NEW CHAPTER THOUGH sorry its short

New Place

_"Thinking"/ Telephathic talk_

"Talking"

**Something Important/POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Ravens POV<strong> An Old Abandoned Building Outside Of Jump City

I woke up bound and against a pole. I growled to myself this was so not good. I heard a groan to my left and turned to see Argent. Huh, so they did take her. Well, that sucks, where's my escape plan going to do now. Apparently burn in hell. Argent finally woke up. She looked around saw something that made her growl. I assumed it was Shadowdeath so I growled to. Imagine the shock I get when a hand cups my cheek? Oh yeah huge. I look up to the face attached to the hand, and saw Red X. This made me angrier. I got kidnapped by the flirt and not Shadowdeath. I guess killing Shadowdeath won't happen...yet.

"Hello there beautiful. How was your nap?" He asked casually.

"Great except for the nightmare of waking up to a complete freak." I snapped at him.

"But Rae you and I both know that its sadly real. So why don't you jump off a cliff X." Argent said heatedly.

"Well doll face, I can't do that or else I wouldn't get any money now would I?" He said still smirking.

"And who would be interested in us?" I asked him.

"We would" a cold and deceiving voice said suddenly. The voice immediately sent shivers up my spine. I looke in the direction of the voice to see my worst nightmare. Shadowdeath and Blackheart in front of us. Does Azar hate me right now or something? Argent and I both turned our faces so we didn't have to look at them. We both knew the dangers of looking at Shadowdeath. So in other words we are doomed. Well crap. I felt a hand grob my chin firmly. I tried to bite the owners hand. I smiled when I felt him wince. "You little bitch!" Now I grinned cheekily and innocently. Falcon would've been proud. Wait. Falcon duh! Gotta create a link with him ASAP. I tried three times before he growled at me.

_"What do you want Rachel?" He growled at me inside my head._

_"Freedom" I snapped back._

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Toni and I were kidnapped Christian, please tell me you aren't stupid." I told him._

_"God, why is it that you hate playing damsel in distress, yet you always seem to be one?" He asked me laughing._

_"Ha ha ha very funny, but if you don't get here soon. Argent might die from being slobbered over by Blackheart." I heard him growl in responce._

_"Be there soon little sis." He replied growling again._

Well, he better be, or I'll kill him. If either one of these bastards touch me they will be as good as dead once I'm free. They were all around each other talking about our price. What the hell! We aren't slaves. We are friggin' people!

* * *

><p><strong>Falcons POV<strong> Titans Tower

I had no idea how to friggin' wake up all of them, so I just pressed the big red button the said "Emergency Kidnapping" obviously incase a Titan was kidnapped. I pressed it and and the usually red lights turned blue and the alarm shook through the tower. Everyone was in the main room in three minutes flat.

"Falcon who got kidnapped." Beastboy mumbled. Robin looked around didn't see Rachel or Toni, looked at me and I nodded to him.

"Raven and Argent" he told them, then turned to me. "Any ideas where they are?"

"Let me ask" he nodded and I contacted Rachel.

_"Rachel any idea where you are?"_

_"Probably on the outside of Jump, but very far. I can feel your aura from here. Like ten miles east of the tower. The place we're in has lots of junk, like a garage. We're both attached to poles."_

_"Ok got it we are on our way."_

_"Wait Falcon when you get here kick their asses. Got it."_

_"Was gonna do it before anyway." I told her before breaking our connection._

"Ok we got to go about ten miles east from the tower, and look for a place like a garage." I informed them. THey all nodded and we went to the garage, got into, or in Robins case onto, our vechicals and left to save our friends. Or in my case sister and sisters friend...maybe more than that. Woah back up, no she's just your little sisters friend Falcon, that's all. Now focus.

We got there in about five minutes with speeding and I could practically feel her aura oozing from the inside. Gross. I got out of Cyborgs car or as Raven told me he calls it his 'baby'. Azar help me. How the heck do I even meet these people?

We quickly barged into the garage to hear clapping and see to guys kissing my sister and my sisters friend...or maybe more then my friend. NO BAD FALCON FOCUS! Oh yeah they were going to die, a very long and painful death.

* * *

><p>CLIFFY! sorry ive been a little MIA in writing *sweatdrops* i just need inspriration right now or ill stop writing for a LONG time. what helps me is knowing me next story so please go to my poll on my profile and there are ALOT to choose from and different catagories so please help me with that. :)<p>

DeadlyDarkAngel


	13. A True Love Found

New Chapter

New Place

_"Thinking"/ Telephathic Talk_

"Talking"

**Something Important/POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Robin POV<strong> Inside the Garage

We got into the garage and saw two guys one kissing **my** girl. The other kissing **my** girl's best friend. They are going to die a **very **painful death when I'm through with them. Looks like Falcon was on the same page you ask? Shadowdeath was kissing **my** Raven, and Blackheart was kissing Argent! Both are dead. I really wish looks could kill right now, because if they could. They'd both be dead and a billion miles underneath Earth right now.

It was oblivious that neither of the two knew we were there. It was pissing me off to.

"I've always wanted to do that my sweet Rachel." Shadowdeath said after he was done and Blackheart agreed with a nod. But that sentence sent me over the edge.

"Titans Go!" I shouted and everyone started attacking. I went straight for Shadowdeath and managed to kick him in the face. Before he could regain his composure though I had kicked him in his stomach. Hoping to make big bruises. I watched Falcon attack Blackheart ruthlessly. Damn I'm glad I'm not him. I focused on Shadowdeath again. He started to taunt me, obliviously enjoying my anger.

"That kiss was so delicious, hasn't she ever kissed you like that?" He asked me. I growled back, didn't respond and kicked him in the gut. I looked at the other Titans and they were fighting Red X. I should've known. I looked at the girls and saw that they were both almost free. Falcon he looked like he'd kill Blackheart right now. I kept dodging and attacking Shadowdeath ignoring everything he said.

"You know what was the best part? She kissed me back." And with that I lost it. I attacked him harder and faster. He didn't expect this so I threw a mini bomb at him. As soon as the smoke left enough for me to see I kicked him in the jaw. Then the stomach, he was sent into the cement wall behind him. This was good, I was kicking his ass, winning, and we'll probably be able to catch X.

**Falcons POV **With him and his fight (Since they saw who was kissing the girls)

I was pissed more pissed, then I have ever been. No one is allowed to kiss **my** sister without my permission. And so far I'd rather have her kiss Beastboy then Shadowdeath. Disgusting. Blackheart will be the **first** one to die though. Since he kissed **my** Argent. No one will live after that. No one. Yeah, I loved **my** sisters best friend. Got a problem with it? No? Good. When Robin yelled Titans go I lunged for Blackheart. I was ready to rip his throat out. I watched Robin attack Shadowdeath and was surprisingly beating the crap out of him. I would be impressed but I'm really to pissed to care. The others were fighting against a guy wearing a black costume, with a red x on it...weird. I saw my little sister and **my** Argent trying to get free. I refocused on my battle I did a backflip that hit Blackheart on the jaw. My victory hits were coming to me easily. That's good. Problem he's getting me mad. This won't end well.

"What's the matter Christian? Pissed cause I kissed a girl? I always thought you were gay. So why would you care?" Blackheart taunted me. I growled and kept attacking. I looked at Robin once again to see him just barely holding onto his self control.

"Shut up." I responded.

"Why? Its not like you like her. Do you? That has to be it. The way you got pissed when I kissed her and she kissed me back." _"Ok line has been crossed time to die, Blackheart! I'll enjoy every second of your slow, painful death." _I thought.

"Azarath Mentrion Venusquake!" Almost everything I had went into that chant. Everything started to attack the three villians and soon I felt my world go black.

**Ravens POV **

I watched everyone fight. I watched my brother unleash his powers. I watched two people fall. And I watched two deadly villians escape. The others finally let us free. Argent, Robin, and I were as of now trying to revive Christian, and we were doing horriblely. Then an idea came into my head. I grinned evilly and sadly Toni saw it. She looked at me with nervous eyes.

"Toni why don't you kiss him?" I suggested. She looked at me wide eyed and quickly shook her head.

"N-no Rachel I won't do that. Anything but that." She responded nervously while looking at Christians lips.

I smirked and asked innocently. "Then why are you looking at his lips? Scared?"

"NO WAY! I DON'T EVER GET SCARED."

"PROVE IT"

"I WILL" she shouted then leaned in towards his lips. As she did that, Robin put his arm around me, and pulled me close. I layed my head on his shoulder, just as Toni's lips met Christian. (A/N hows it feel to be paired with Argent *********) I smiled with Robin as they started to glue a bright soft blue. So they were true loves. After she pulled away, her face was really red. I smirked at her.

"Aww looks like we really **are** going to be sisters, Toni." I said innocently. She glared at me, as Christian started to wake up.

"Hey big bro, I always knew you loved Argent. I just can't wait to know how your date goes." I told him as they both blushed ten different shades of red.

"Rachel if you and Toni **ever** get kidnapped again and its not by me or Robin, I'll kill you." He said and glared back.

"I'm so scared. Come on lets go back home." I said walking away with Robins arm still around me.

* * *

><p>On the top of the Garage watching everything quietly <strong>Shadowdeaths POV<strong>

I watched as that girl kissed Falcon. They turned blue. DAMN IT! Now I have to get Raven if I don't I'll lose. I'll also be able to kill that Robin for kicking my ass and putting his arm around my Raven. My revenge will happen. Sooner than they think.

* * *

><p>End of chappy well that was a fairly quick update. Hope u liked :) review btw <strong>PLEAZ VOTE ON MY POLL FOR MY NEXT STORY! LOTS OF THEM ARE REALLY GOOD AND I WANT TO LOOK FORWARD TO ONE OF THEM!<strong>

DeadlyDarkAngel


	14. A True Love Found Sorta

Chapter 15

_"Thinking"/ "Telephathic Talk"_

_Flashback_

"Talking"

New Place

**Something Important/POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Shadowdeaths POV <strong>Outside of Jump City

"That god damn bitch will be mine. I don't care what you do with Toni, but remember, Blackheart, Rachels mine!" I screamed at him. He nodded and left for his new assignment. I have to win tthe clock is ticking. How did they find us so quickly? No matter. I'll find out later. After all I know she loves me. And if she doesn't. Who cares? She's been mine since I layed my eyes on her.

**Ravens POV **Living Room in Titans Tower

I'm really happy for my brother and best friend, but they were seriously creeping me out. Everytime they kiss I feel like I'm gonna barf. Gross.

"Awwwwww Christian" Toni giggled as he said something funny. (A/N Aww ********* getting soft? or are you in love? Sorry other people had to tease my friend) Scratch that I am going to puke. Apparently Cyborg noticed my discomfort and told me to come over to him on the couch. I sat beside him and he gave me a game controller. I looked at him, shrugged, and pressed play. Five minutes later the sound of me winning filled the room.

"DUDE HOW DID YOU WIN! YOU'RE A GIRL!" Beastboy yelled at me.

"Maybe because I'm smarter than you." I replied smoothly.

"Doesn't matter anyone can beat Cyborg. But no one can defeat me." He said confidently. Hmm an ego to lower. Fun.

"Then bring it on Grass Stain." I said before pressing start to kick his ass. After three minutes I won, and there was a crying boy on the floor. "Told ya."

Cyborg gave me a high five saying great job along with everyone else. I walked over to Robin who was in the kitchen and asked him if he'd want to spar. Truthfully, I needed to talk to him. He agreed and we walked out. We didn't say anything on the way to the training room. When we got there, he locked the door and started to stretch. After a few minutes of us both stretching he broke the silence.

"You ok Rae?" He asked me concerned. Cute.

"No I'm not, Christian found his true love without even trying. And all I've been doing is trying to figure out this puzzle. Plus, with him, he doesn't have to try to figure out the puzzle because it solves itself for him." I ranted before sighing and sitting beside Robin. Who hugged me and pulled me close to him. "So what's wrong with you?" I finally asked him feeling his emotions.

He sighed beofre saying a short and to the point "Nothing."

"Come on Rich I know you better than that." I said tempting him with his real name. I saw him smile lightly. Good, he deserves to be happy. "Girl trouble boy wonder?" I guessed and teased.

"Yes" He replied softly. I was shocked because he answered and because **he** was having girl trouble. I quickly got over it and decided to ask some more.

"Who is it? Or what's she like? I'd be able to help you better if I knew." I asked him, feeling jealousy bubble inside. Why? It couldn't be Robin...could it?

"She's someone I've known for a long time. She's different from other girls, darker, yet the dark brings out her beauty whether she knows it or not." He told me, and I was confused.

"Who is she?" I repeated, but he ignored me...while smiling.

**Robins POV**

How could she **not** know who I was talking about? It was oblivious. I know she's jealous through our bond. I smiled more knowing she either liked me or loved me. Please let it be love, please. I saw her analyzing the information I gave her. I watched her open her mouth then close it thinking her answer wasn't the right one. I let my mind wander to why I love her or how I fell in love with her. I think I fell for her sometime during the supposed to be end of the world. When she was gone forever, at least thats what I thought. But I'm sure the love I have for was just being released then. It could have been building up and then it exploded. Her beautiful purple eyes put me in a trance everytime I looked into them. Her once purple hair turned to a midnight black color. Like a Raven. Her skin smooth and soft, but those were just a few examples. There were hundreds more after all.

"I give up." I heard her say to me quietly.

I laughed for a second and then just as quietly said. "Then I won't tell you." I heard her groan in frustration.

"Your annoying you know that?" She asked me. I looked at her smiled then nodded. Wonder what's going on with the others right now.

* * *

><p>With the others in the Living Room <strong>FalconChristians POV**

Toni and I watched my little sister and her 'boyfriend' walk out of the room. Probly mad that she hasn't found her true love yet, that mine is her best friend, or about letting herself get kidnapped. Whatever. It was funny to see her beating the guys in video games. I hope her true love is Robin though. The guy has a good heart and wouldn't take advantage of her. Not to mention he could protect her. Kid Flash has asked Jinx on a date so they are gone. And he is off the list. I looked at Toni for a second, her eyes were sparkling with happiness and love. I hope Raven figures out who she loves soon. I wonder what Blackheart and Shadowdeath are going to do next though. They better not touch either of my girls or they are **dead**.

* * *

><p>Outside the Training Room on a very Small Ledge <strong>Blackhearts POV<strong>

Damn Master. Stupid ignorant girl. Idiototic Titans. Stupid bird brains. Hell this is stupid. Why can't I just fight Bird brain, knock him out, then inject the girl and take her to Master. But NO it has to be done the **hard **way. Shadowdeath better appreciate this. I sighed slightly lets just do it and get it over with.

I took out the dart gun Shadowdeath gave me. Luckily the stupid Titans had the window open. I looked into the room to see them getting close to kissing. Shit! I quickly aimed for a place where I could see skin. Ah her neck perfect. I shot at her neck before she could notice. Bulls eye. Time to go. Soon you'll be mine too Argent, or should I say Toni?

* * *

><p>With Robin and Raven Before the Shot <strong>Ravens POV<strong>

(A/N I was going to end it here but I felt like you deserved some more to read.)

"Robin please tell me!" I begged.

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please I'll do anything"

"Anything?"

"Yes"

"Fine I'll tell you"

"Then who is it" I asked. Not realizing I was leaning forward to his lips.

"You" He whispered to me before leaning in. Just as his lips were going to be put on mine I felt a pain in my neck. I backed away from Robin holding onto my neck in pain. "Where does it hurt Rae?" He asked me. I pointed to my neck. Just as her started to check it out, I blacked out.

**Robins POV**

I watched as she blacked out. How the hell did this happen? I picked her up and ran to the living room. Please be ok Rae please. I can't live without you. i finally arrived and literally kicked the door down. The others looked shock but three pairs of eyes were on Raven and not on what I just did.

"What happened to my sister?" Cyborg and Falcon yelled together. I didn't give her to either of them, I just headed to the Medical ward with the others trailing behind me. When we got there. I put her on the bed and watched Cyborg and Falcon try to figure out whats wrong with her. I sat down and put my head in my hands. Replaying the events that happened.

"What happened there Robin." Argent asked me. She sat down beside me. I told her what happened, then watched her emotions display themselves on her face. "What the hell! She wouldn't be in pain for nothing. Cyborg check her goddamn bloodstream would ya? " She yelled at him.

I looked at her face then saw something. "Guys she's going to wake up!" I told them. I walked over to her then grabbed her hand.

As she opened her eyes. Looked around and her eyes fell on me.

"Robin?" She said quietly.

"Yeah?" I said to her or more like questioned.

"Where's Shadowdeath?" She asked again.

"I don't know Rae, not here though." I told her thinking she was slightly scared.

"If you see him will you tell him that I- I love him?" She said again.

"WHAT?" Falcon yelled with the others but I was in shock. Pain, anger, regret, sorrow, jealousy, and rejection coursed through my vains.

"I LOVE SHADOWDEATH AKA NICKADEMUS!" She yelled again. This cannot be happening.

* * *

><p>Review! SO I CAN GET TO 100 REVIEWS! I worked really hard on this and Im tired from chasing dogs for 3 blocks (dont ask) And PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL! ALSO I WONT UPDATE THIS STORY UNLESS I GET 100 OR MORE REVIEWS. THIS ISNT A THREAT JUST SOMETHING I REALLY WANT TO HAPPEN<p>

LOVE YA!

DeadlyDarkAngel

PS

lead on my poll is

My Little Sister! (Teen Titans) What happens when Robin's little sister comes to Titans Tower? A whole love of trouble!

2cd is

I'm A Princess? (For Bakugan Battle Brawlers) Alice is a princess, but of what?

VOTE NOW!


	15. Chapter 15

OK, Readers here's the thing I don't have any inspiration to really write anymore, but I am trying this story though I will not be continuing. I won't let anyone adopt it for know, but who knows maybe later I'll change my mind. So if you do want this story still PM me and let me know and if you do then we'll talk it out and see.

DeadlyDarkAngel


	16. AN

Ok, so I'm sort of back to writing after my huge leave of absence. Right now, I still have a lot of writers block and I'm really just editing my stories at the moment. However, I am trying to continue with writing. Send me PMs, reviews, ect of things that you'd like to see in any of my stories. It'd be a great help. So I'm back, happy almost new year and I'll try to start actually writing.

Oh, and before I forget I will be changing a ton of stuff in this story, because I read through it and kinda confused myself. So some stuff will be changed.

This AN will be taken down eventually when I get the next chapter for this up. So talk to ya'll soon.

DeadlyDarkAngel

P.S. Good to be back


End file.
